Brise d'Eté
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Distraitement, Mitani se dit que s'il aimait une fille, Kaneko serait tout à fait ce qu'il rechercherait... Avant de se rappeler l'expression de vantardise qui avait pris place sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait gagné leur partie. Ah, décidément, jamais de la vie !


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série** : Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _Brise d'été._

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Kaneko Masako, Mitani Yuki. Oui, _encore_.

**Note :** Encore un Mitani/Kaneko, tout mignon tout doux… Ou tout du moins je l'espère… x) J'avais juste envie d'écrire quelque chose qui n'est pas prise de tête et donc ces deux-là se sont imposés… J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Brise d'été xXx**_

* * *

x

C'était une de ces chaudes journées de Juin. Les cours étaient terminés depuis près de deux heures et, peu à peu, le collège se vidait de ses étudiants et de ses professeurs.

Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Mitani Yuki regardait ses camarades de classe passer le portail d'entrée de l'établissement en souhaitant de pouvoir faire de même. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'était pas vraiment possible : les bulletins contenant les résultats du premier trimestre étaient enfin parus et le sien était loin d'être bon.

Ses parents, qui savaient que Mitani n'était pas très porté sur ses cours, lui avaient néanmoins demandé de fourni plus d'efforts, sans quoi il se retrouverait enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, forcé à travailler sous le tutorat de sa sœur.

Yuki, qui n'avait bien entendu aucune envie de se retrouver _séquestré_ – selon ses propres dires – dans sa propre maison, avait simplement hoché la tête et promis que ses résultats s'amélioreraient. Sa bonne résolution avait duré jusqu'à la première de cours du lendemain et, à présent qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, sa seule envie était de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Et puis, il détestait les Mathématiques… Pas qu'il appréciait les autres matières, non. C'était simplement que celle-ci était pire que les autres. Il n'y comprenait rien, purement et simplement. L'algèbre, la trigonométrie et la géométrie étaient des notions qui le dépassaient complètement.

Pour preuve, sa copie restait désespérément vide et son sujet le narguait depuis qu'il s'était installé à l'une des tables du laboratoire de Chimie.

« Résoudre chaque inéquation et représenter les solutions sur une droite graduée. », relut-il à voix basse pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois en une heure.

Sous cette consigne se trouvaient trois inéquations, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment aborder son exercice. Et dire qu'il y avait encore trois autres consignes de ce genre sur la feuille, en plus de ses devoirs pour les autres matières qui attendaient !

Avec un autre soupir, résigné cette fois-ci, Mitani envoya valser son porte-mines sur la table avant d'y allonger, ses bras lui servant de coussin. Il avait été idiot de faire cette promesse à ses parents… L'école ne l'intéressait pas. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et le jeune garçon se releva en sursaut. Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles et il se retourna pour faire face à Kaneko.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! », dit-elle en venant déposer son sac au pied de la table de Mitani.

Le collégien jeta un regard interrogatif à sa camarade.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir. », s'expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« J'avais des devoirs… », bougonna-t-il en se relevant et en récupérant son porte-mines.

Kaneko sourit et s'installa à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit-elle en remarquant le sujet de Mathématiques.

« Le devoir de Kanagawa. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« C'est pour demain. », fit-elle remarquer platement.

« Sans blague… », grinça Mitani, une main rageuse passant dans ses cheveux. « Je comprends rien… »

Kaneko rit à nouveau.

« Bah, je vais t'aider, si tu veux. Je l'ai terminé il y a trois jours, déjà… »

**oOo oOo**

Grâce à l'aide précieuse de Kaneko, le devoir fut expédié en à peine une heure. Mitani rangeait ses affaires en vue de rentrer chez lui lorsque la jeune fille se leva et s'étira.

« Ça te dit, une partie ? », questionna-t-elle en pointant du doigt le placard réservé aux affaires du Club de Go.

Passablement fatigué, Mitani fut tenté de refuser… Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait essayé une défaite deux jours auparavant. Certes, Kaneko avait utilisé deux pierres de handicap et donc son niveau était encore assez éloigné du sien, mais sa défaire lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

« D'accord… », acquiesça-t-il paresseusement. « Mais tu n'utilises pas de pierres de handicap, alors. »

D'abord surprise, Kaneko sourit malicieusement et entreprit d'installer le Goban et les bols contenant les pierres.

« Fais Nigiri. », intima-t-elle.

Mitani s'exécuta rapidement et obtint Noir. La partie commença très vite et le jeune garçon constata rapidement que le jeu de Kaneko était irréprochable, même si lent et parfois un peu trop hésitant. Pourtant, les mouvements prenaient de l'ampleur avec bien plus de facilité qu'auparavant.

Le jeu ralentit au fur et à mesure que le plateau se remplit de pierres. Mitani abandonna rapidement le combat pour le coin inférieur droit du Goban : Kaneko l'avait habilement contourné et dominait complètement la zone. Grinçant des dents, il préféra se focaliser sur son groupement à l'opposé du plateau de jeu.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kaneko repéra immédiatement sa parade et le rejoint au même endroit, bien déterminée à lui donner le plus de fil à retordre possible. Pas à pas, Mitani tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers les pierres blanches que la jeune fille faisait pleuvoir.

Le souffle court, il vint déposer l'une de ses pierres juste à côté de celle précédemment utilisée par son adversaire et la tension dans ses épaules augmenta. Le niveau de Kaneko s'était vraiment amélioré… Elle était en train de lui tenir tête, et si ça continuait comme ça…

Son stresse augmenta avec le temps que mit Kaneko à jouer son coup suivant. La jeune fille avait ajusté sa position sur sa chaise, songeuse, et pensait à la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses. Telle qu'elle voyait la situation, elle avait trois solutions possibles. Ne restait plus qu'à déterminer laquelle des trois était la meilleure…

Pensive, Kaneko se mit inconsciemment à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et soupira doucement. Elle pouvait se contenter de foncer dans le tas mais cette optique ne lui plaisait pas. Sinon, elle pouvait essayer d'encercler le territoire de Noir. Le troisième et dernier moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour gagner était de réduire au possible le territoire de Mitani afin d'agrandir le sien.

Malheureusement pour elle, dans les trois cas, son adversaire restait Mitani et il connaissait son Go, en plus de vouloir gagner à tout prix. Avec un autre soupir, la jeune fille resta indécise, les yeux fixés sur le Goban.

En face d'elle, Mitani commençait lentement mais surement à bouillir. Il avait posé sa dernière pierre près de vingt minutes auparavant et Kaneko ne semblait pas décidée à jouer. Agacé, il releva le regard sur la jeune fille, prêt à lui hurler de jouer rapidement, mais resta bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot…

Son souffle se coupa brusquement dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites. Inconsciemment, il les essuya sur ses genoux avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours scotchés sur son amie. Il passa complètement à côté de son mouvement et lorsqu'elle releva à son tour son visage pour le rappeler à l'ordre, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Ben quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

En réponse, Mitani vrilla son regard sur ses genoux tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate.

« R… Rien ! », s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant un regard perplexe de la jeune fille.

Il porta ensuite une main à son bol de pierres et joua, tentant de focaliser son attention sur le jeu. Mais le mal était fait et toute sa concentration s'était envolée… Son esprit n'était plus tourné vers le Go et il ne voyait plus que le visage de son adversaire, et plus particulièrement ses lèvres.

La partie se termina dans l'heure qui suivit et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils jouaient ensemble, Mitani perdit contre Kaneko sans qu'elle utilise une seule pierre de handicap.

« Et ben… », sourit Kaneko après avoir terminé le Yose. « Tu devais vraiment penser à autre chose ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu te détourner de la partie, à la fin ? »

La rougeur qui avait pris place sur les joues du garçon s'intensifia mais il persista dans son silence.

« Quand même ! Perdre de six mokus et demi contre moi ! », continua Kaneko en se moquant gentiment. « Tu devais vraiment n'avoir que ça en tête ! Alors… Dis-moi, tu pensais à ta petite amie ? »

« Mais… Mais pas du tout ! », explosa finalement Mitani. « J'avais simplement plus envie de jouer ! »

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! », répliqua aussitôt Kaneko, les poings sur les hanches. « Avoue plutôt que tu as tout donné et que j'ai été meilleure que toi sur ce coup-là ! »

Mitani ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais décida de finalement la refermer. Grinçant des dents, il ramassa son sac, y fourra pêle-mêle ses devoirs avant de le balancer sur son épaule, et prit la direction de la porte.

Kaneko ? Meilleur que lui ? Jamais de la vie !

« Oï, Mitani ! »

Il avait simplement été troublé… Par – _à cause d'elle._ Et, bien plus que la défaite, c'était ça qu'il avait du mal à encaisser… Et elle qui lui avait parlé de petite amie !

Le visage de Kaneko réapparut dans son esprit alors qu'il sortait du collège en repensant aux paroles de la jeune fille, et son poing se resserra autour de la bretelle de son sac.

Kaneko ? Lui et _Kaneko_ ? Certes, il s'entendait bien avec elle et ils partageaient tous les deux l'amour du Go. Elle était une adversaire redoutable et, point important, l'une des seules filles qu'il appréciait réellement dans tout ce fichu collège… Et elle avait ce sourire… Et ce… Tic, quand elle jouait, qui savaient le mettre dans tous ses états. Elle avait une excellente répartie qui lui avait à plusieurs reprises cloué le bec et n'était pas l'une de ces filles féminines uniquement intéressées par les histoires d'amour, les sorties ou le maquillage…

Distraitement, Mitani se dit que s'il aimait une fille, Kaneko serait tout à fait ce qu'il rechercherait… Avant de se rappeler l'expression de vantardise qui avait pris place sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait gagné leur partie. Les épaules se tendirent, Mitani grogna et secoua la tête.

Kaneko et lui ? Ah, décidément, jamais de la vie !

x

* * *

Dimanche 21 Avril - 22 h 30.


End file.
